White (Adventures)
White is one of the main characters in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Appearance White is a tall, slender girl with fair skin, long, thick, shiny dark brown hair tied in a high, wavy ponytail that sticks out of the back of her cap, which is white with a pink logo, and shorter side pieces framing her face and big dark eyes. She wears a white vest under a black waistcoat, blue denim short shorts with scruff on them, black socks and black boots. She has been seen without her cap and her hair loose, and it is shown to be quite long, reaching her waist. Personality White is the president of the show business company BW Agency, and is shown to have experience in show business through managing and partnerships. She is shown to do anything for the sake of show business, saving Black from getting arrested all because of his male Tepig which she needed for a commercial they were working on. It is revealed that White has never fought a single Pokémon battle in her life before, as she intends to become a Pokémon Talent agent in the future. In the manga she shows great disapproval of Team Plasma and their methods used to separate people and Pokemon. However these emotions change once N informs her that limiting a Pokemon to one activity hinders a Pokemon's potential, leaving her traumatized once GiGi leaves her for N. As she reunites with Black and N, she explains how she finally understands that Pokemon are all free to choose their own paths, promising GiGi that she will always have a place return to if she ever decides to return to show biz. Because of her dream of having her agency become one of the greatest talent agency in the world, she is given the title of Dreamer. Biography Black & White arc Prior to the beginning of her career, White was never shown to have a passion for Pokemon battles or acting. As a young girl, she once attended a musical where she saw a young Pokemon climbing onto the stage and dancing alongside the actors. This experience led her to believe that Pokemon must all experience a desire to express themselves. Therefore, it became her dream to show people the many expressions of Pokemon. Her first appearance was during the shooting of an Xtransceiver commercial, where she found Black with Tep (a male Tepig) yelling out his dream. She decides to hire him for the Pokémon BW Agency, after hearing she only needed to bring a female Tepig (her Gigi), but then learned she needed both genders. When Black is accused of messing with the commercial, she tries to prove his innocence, because if he were to be arrested, so would Tep. After Black catches Tula, White hires him into the Agency. White shared many adventures with Black such as the battle with N in Accumula Town, the battle against Team Plasma in the Dreamyard and Black's battle against the Timburr. After reuniting with the director in Nacrene City, she was asked by Nimbasa City Mayor to arrange a Musical. White then skips with joy until the dragon fossil is stolen from the museum. She stays with Mr. Hawes until Black and Burgh return with the fossil. She and Black are later attacked by Virizion, estimated by Geoff, President of the Battle Company. She arranges an advertisement for the Castelia Pokémon Massage but is freaked out because might lose her male and female Tepig due to Tep almost evolving. She later sees Black's gym battle but isn't happy when Tep evolves. She later gets over it and travels with Black to Liberty Garden and then Nimbasa. After arranging the first Pokémon musical (which was filled with problems regarding the prop case), White was forcibly taken into the Nimbasa City Ferris wheel by N. He questioned White on her basis for the Pokémon musical and then reprimands her for not listening to her own Gigi's voice, saying that she desired to battle. To further prove this, he sends his Servine to battle it, and much to the surprise of White and content of N, Gigi showed a potential for battling when she used Ember on Servine, with N even commenting that it could even take on the Unova Champion. When they were sufficiently close to the ground, White opened the door of their car, exiting it, but still holding onto it in order to take Gigi with her. However, Gigi decided to remain with N. Surprised by this, White slips and falls on the grass below the ride. After declaring that he will liberate all Pokémon from trainers, N sends his Servine towards the dumbfounded, crying White. She wakes up in the hospital, seeing the Servine that attacked her. She then gets coached by Black on how to catch Pokémon, catching a Deerling with the Servine. She then borrows Black's Brav and goes to train on the Battle Subway. She meets Shauntal on the Subway and defends the train against an attack with Tornadus and Thundurus. During the Pokémon League, Brycen begins to investigate the Hood Man due to believing that he may have something to do with the kidnapped Gym Leaders. To help with this investigation, he enlists the help of White. White's first step is to investigate Marlon after his defeat at the hands of the Hood Man. After gaining his trust, she finds out that the Hood Man had managed to get into the League without collecting a single Gym Badge. Although she begins suspecting him because of this, Marlon suggests she look after Cheren instead, as he finds him to be the more suspicious one. Her investigations lead her to Leo next after she notices him cheering for Cheren in his battle against the Hood Man. Her attempts to talk to him prove troublesome because of Leo's shyness around girls. She decides to investigate Hood Man and Gray next and quickly discovers that both of them are affiliated with Team Plasma. She is discovered and captured by Gray, who reveals himself to be Zinzolin, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. She is saved by Looker, who leaps in and captures Zinzolin. She uses the opportunity to tell Black the truth about the two, but the Hood Man uses his Beheeyem to Teleport White away. White awakens in N's room inside Team Plasma's Castle. There, she meets Anthea and Concordia, who tell her about N's past and how he gained the ability to hear the hearts of Pokémon. She meets up with Gigi again, who was released by N along with his other Pokémon. Gigi tells White that she wants to come back to show business. White decides to accept the request, although she still considers Gigi to be N's Pokémon. White, along with Gigi, rushes off to tell Black about what she had just learned about N. White arrives just as Black had defeated both N and Ghetsis. White talks to N about how she found Gigi in his room and thanks N for helping her to hear Gigi's voice. N states that because of Black and White, he was able to change his worldviews and beliefs. Hoping that they would allow him to choose his own path, N departs on Zekrom's back and bids farewell to his former enemies. With Zekrom gone, Black's Reshiram begins reverting itself back into the Light Stone. Ghetsis takes this chance to have Colress's Beheeyem throw Black at Reshiram, which puts him at risk of also being absorbed into the Light Stone. Knowing he can't escape, Black reveals that he is wearing the BW Agency's logo underneath his jacket and asks if he paid off his debt. Before White can answer, Black is absorbed into the Light Stone. Heartbroken, White confirms that Black did pay off his debt and attempts to reach out to the Light Stone. Before she can grab it, the Light Stone floats into the air and flies away to parts unknown as White cries for Black to return. Black 2 & White 2 arc Two years later, White is revealed to have been a part in the creation of Pokéstar Studios. After a class trip led by newly made teacher Cheren ends, White goes over to congratulate Barbara for her good work in participating in a movie. In chapter 541, White travels to the Entralink at Fennel's request. Shortly after arriving, White discovers the Light Stone and retrieves it, but is interrupted by the arrival of N and Zekrom. Pokémon On hand Borrowed Employed Gallery Whitewithout hat.png|White without her hat. Black and white 2 manga.PNG|White shocked with Black Blackandwhite together.PNG|Black and White child white.png|As a child Trivia * Black and White are the only two pokedex holders to share a title. *Her birth date is a pun on her game counterpart Hilda (game)'s Japanese name: ten for と, five for ご. Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters